


Gilded Cage

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: drift, character: wing, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There was nothing at all about this that was in the same galaxy as ‘ok’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Wing/Drift  
>  **Warnings:** Consent Issues, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from masqueadrift. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3078156#t3078156) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Wing/Drift - "Funny how the heart can be deceiving, more than just a couple times. Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right."_

Drift knew he’d swung too wide when Wing’s optics lit in victory. Down he went from a leg sweep he just couldn’t dodge fast enough. He _did_ manage to kick out, but that only brought Wing down on top of him with a grunt.

Blue optics met gold, vents heaved for cooling air, and Drift thought this whole staring thing was going on just a little too long. But then Wing kissed him.

And not just any kiss, but hot and hungry. Teeth and tongue and a low moan as the little jet rocked just enough to rub their plating together. It sent a spiral of a different kind of heat through Drift’s sensornet. Then Wing brought his hands into play, fingers delving into seams to stroke and tug cables. Drift shivered and lifted his own hands to touch. He went for the wings, fingers ghosting over the fine plates, and Wing arched and shuddered against him.

_So fraggin’ wrong_ , Drift thought. He was a prisoner. Pits, the Decepticons had rules in place against just using a prisoner. Torture, interrogation? Sure. Was that what this was? Or just more of Wing trying to show Drift how good life here was if he’d just stop wanting to leave it?

“You are so beautiful, Drift,” Wing sighed against Drift’s mouth, then claimed it in another kiss. He spread his legs, letting them fall to either side of Drift’s, and rocked his pelvis down.

A thrill of lust swept through Drift, but he almost nodded to himself. Yeah. More of that ‘look how wonderful it is’ slag. Not that Drift was willing to turn down an overload. He gripped Wing’s hips and pulled him in tighter while rolling his pelvis up in a mock thrust. Only a few of those and Wing’s panel retracted. A needy whimper from the jet, and Drift let his array cover retract and his spike extend.

Wing pushed himself up, hands on Drift’s chest. The rim of his valve slipped just past the tip of the spike as he moved, and Drift growled.

“Is this ok?” Wing asked, voice breathless and gold optics so earnest that Drift didn’t think he’d ever believe the mech was as sincere as he tried to act.

Drift pulled at white hips. “Come on,” he urged. Was it ok? _Don’t make me laugh now, Wing_ , he thought. There was nothing at all about this that was in the same galaxy as ‘ok’. But Drift would tolerate the gilded cage until he could escape it. Maybe this would get Wing to lower his defenses? The night would come that he would forget to lock the door, and Drift would fly like the slagging wind from this place.

Until then, there were worse things than the hot clench of a willing valve and a beautiful mech arching over him in bliss. Drift reached up with one hand to touch an unfurled wing and smirked at the lust-hazed gold that stared back down at him.


End file.
